headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Central City, Missouri
| galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Missouri | city = | locale = | residents = Barry Allen; Iris West | poi = Central City Bank; Central City Museum; Central City Police Headquarters; Flash Museum | 1st = ''Showcase'' #4 }} Points of Interest ; Central City Jail: Central City Jail was a municipal holding facility for lawbreakers. It was administered by the Central City Police Department and was an adjunct of the Central City Police Headquarters. Criminals were held there upon initial arrest until preparations could be made for transfer to a larger correctional facility. ; Central City Lake: This is a lake located in Central City. ; Central City Park: Central City Park was a public recreation park located in Central City. ; Central City Theater: This was a stage theater located in Central City. Actor Fred Pearson worked here when he was headlining the production of The Great Gorilla, wherein he wore a gorilla costume. ; Central City Museum: The Central City Museum was like any other major metropolitan museum. It specialized in priceless works of art, sculptures and rare collections. The curator of the museum was a man named Ted Preminger. Central City Police Department forensics scientist Barry Allen once mentored under Preminger and even had dreams in college of one day becoming an archaeologist. One of Preminger's star students, Celia Wayne (an old flame of Barry's), continued to work with Preminger and assisted him in securing prize pieces for the museum. In late 1990, the museum received a special show piece - the Death Mask of Rasputin, which was valued at over $15 million dollars. Naturally, a piece of such rarity and expense was an easy target for criminals. Central City PD special investigator Mitch Lestrange put a special emphasis on protecting the mask while it was at the museum. Barry Allen, now the costumed super-speedster known as the Flash, requested a special detail assignment at the museum so he could reunite with Preminger and Wayne. ; Central City Police Headquarters: The Central City Police Station was a high-rise building located in the heart of the city and was the base of operations for the Central City Police Department. Staff members known to work out of this building include, Barry Allen, Julio Mendez, Mitch Lestrange, Tony Bellows, Michael Murphy and Jay Allen. While working late one night in his laboratory at the Central City Police Station, a freak bolt of lightning came through the window, striking a display stand containing bottles of chemicals. Allen was doused by the chemicals, which radically altered his body chemistry, giving him superhuman speed. Gifted with fantastic powers, Barry became the costumed superhero known as the Flash. ; STAR Labs: STAR Labs is a scientific research firm based out of Central City. The administrator of S.T.A.R. Labs was Tina McGee. Initially, McGee was the only one who knew the truth about the laboratory accident at the Central City Police Station that gave forensics scientist Barry Allen super-speed. McGee designed a special body-suit that was used to study and regulate Barry's ever-increasing metabolism. She frequently had Barry visit the laboratory so she could various tests on him. The Flash (1990) Central City was the primary setting of the ''The Flash'' live-action television series, which aired on CBS for one season from 1990-1991. Scenes of Central City were filmed in-studio on Stage 14 and Stage 17 at Warner Bros. Studios at 4000 Warner Boulevard in Burbank, California. Many elements of The Flash series were inspired by the tonal quality of Tim Burton's 1989 revamp of Batman. As such, a lot of the architectural structure and dressings of various sets are similar to that seen in Batman. Some key locales featured in the TV series include the Central City Police Station, S.T.A.R. Labs, the Central City Museum and the Allen residence. The Flash (2014) ; CC Jitters: CC Jitters is a trendy coffee house and eatery located in the downtown district of Central City. Iris West worked there as a barista for a brief period of time. Her foster brother Barry Allen often came to the establishment, both as a customer and to visit Iris. Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow occasionally worked there as well. Iris' father, police detective Joe West often took his coffee breaks at CC Jitters with his younger partner, Eddie Thawne. In fact, this was where Eddie asked for Joe's blessing to marry his daughter, but Joe refused. Cisco met another barista named Kendra Saunders there, which led to a date between the two that ultimately failed. ; Central City Citizen: The Central City Citizen was a news publication based out of Central City. Its year of foundation is unknown, but it is known that it was still in publication as late as the year 2025. Iris West-Allen, who had been married to CSU director Barry Allen at that time, wrote an article dated April 25th, 2025 with the headline "Flash Missing. Vanishes During Crisis". This particular incident had something to do with his centuries-spanning feud with the villain Eobard Thawne. In the year 2015, a younger Barry Allen, as well as his colleagues Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow found a copy of this particular article sealed away in a secret vault in S.T.A.R. Labs. ; Central City Medical Center: The Central City Medical Center was one of the main health crisis centers in Central City. After the explosion set off by S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator, police forensics scientist Barry Allen was placed into a coma. He was taken to the hospital, where he remained there for about nine months. A villain named Eobard Thawne, disguising himself as scientist Harrison Wells, convinced Barry's adoptive father, police detective Joe West, to have him removed from the hospital and taken to a special facility at S.T.A.R. Labs. ; Central City Pictures News: Central City Picture News was a newspaper and internet news publication serving the areas of Central City. Iris West worked here as a reporter, as did Linda Park. Iris was the one who broke the story on the mysterious metahuman that she called the "Streak". With some urging from the hero himself, she began printing stories of his exploits under his professional name, the Flash. In time, Iris discovered that the Flash was actually her own adoptive brother and potential love-interest, Barry Allen. ; Folston Tech: Folston Tech was a technological research and development firm located in Central City. One of its top administrators was a man named Bill Carlisle, who was a former scientist at Mercury Labs. One of his former colleagues, Brie Larvan, wanted revenge against anyone associated with the labs for shutting down her research, and Bill became one of her targets. One morning at Folston Tech, Bill entered the lobby of the building, and did not see Brie Larvan sitting in one of the chairs. As he walked past her, she released a swarm of robotic killer bees, which infiltrated Carlisle's office through the ventilation systems. The bees stung him dozens of times with their apitoxin venom, which proved fatal. The Flash, having already been investigating a previous murder of a similar nature came to Carlisle's office and found him dead in his chair. Robotic bees began pouring out of his mouth and attacked the Flash, stinging him multiple times. ; Hudson University: An applied physics and robotics division of Hudson University was located in Central City. This was where Jason Rusch and Professor Martin Stein worked on an 800-page research paper for the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project. One of the teachers at Hudson University, Lindsay Kang, was leaving work one night when she was trapped and killed by a swarm of poisonous robotic bees in the parking lot of the school. The bees were created by Kang's old colleague from Mercury Labs, Brie Larvan. ; Mercury Labs: Mercury Labs was one of the top scientific research laboratories in Central City, second only to the more infamous S.T.A.R. Labs. The head of Mercury Labs was Christina McGee, who had a shared history with S.T.A.R Labs founder, Harrison Wells. Scientists who had worked at Mercury Labs included Brie Larvan, Bill Carlisle and Lindsay Kang. The time traveler, Eobard Thawne, who had assumed the identity of Harrison Wells, attacked Christina McGee at Mercury Labs, in the hopes of forcing her to aid him in getting back to his own time period. Comics that take place in Central City TV shows that take place in Central City * Arrow (Select episodes) * Flash (1990) * Flash (2014) Residents of Central City Comics * Barry Allen * Cecile O'Malley * David Singh * Iris West * Mark Mardon * Mick Rory * Roy G. Bivolo * T.O. Morrow * Turtle Man Flash (1990) * Barry Allen * Celia Wayne * Denise Cowan * James Jesse * Julio Mendez * Tina McGee Based upon her accent, Tina originally hails from England. Flash (2014) * Ambres * Barry Allen * Bill Carlisle * Brie Larvan * Caitlin Snow * Cecile Horton * Christina McGee * Cisco Ramon * Clyde Mardon * David Singh * Dick Rory * Dinah Drake * Eddie Thawne * Fred Chyre * Grace Gibbons * Harrison Wells * Henry Allen * Iris West * Jenna West * Joanie Horton * Joe West * Linda Park * Lindsay Kang * Nora Allen * Orlin Dwyer * Ronnie Raymond * Tony Woodward * Vukuvich Notes & Trivia * Central City, Missouri is not to be confused with Central City, California, which was the primary setting of the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. Appearances Flash Fact: The DC Atlas places Central City in the U.S. state of Missouri, even though the comics themselves never indicate as such. |-|Films= |-|Television= * Flash: What's Past Is Prologue |-|Comics= * Brave and the Bold 54 * Flash 105 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= See also External Links * * * Central City at the DCAU Wiki * Central City at the Arrow & Flash Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Missouri